Fight For Them
by It'sYaoiness
Summary: Looking for her team is not easy, but who is she to judge. She could care less of who they are just as long as they help her win. Tsuna would do anything to save the two most important people to her. Tsunax?


**ALM: Hello its me ALM here with a new story!**

**GM: Don't you have any other fics to write about?**

**Nymph: Like you should be one talking.**

**ALM: Exactly.**

**GM: I have writers block not to mention family and friend problems. _Especially _friend problems, one of my friends is depressed to the point where she thinks suicide is nice.**

**Nymph: Oh...**

**ALM: ...**

**GM: Sorry I can't update I'll try as soon as I have this whole thing sorted out, I just beg of you to give me time.**

**Warnings: cursing, OOCness, AU, FEM!27, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I am only saying this once, I own nothing just the plot not the characters. Please keep that in mind.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked up into the tall building of Namimori High, it is a nice huge school with a somewhat comforting aura around it. Sighing she walked into the school and to the office where she found an interesting sight. The 'principal' was cowering at the sight of a student who is wearing a black jacket over his shoulders, white button up tucking into his black pants and black sneakers.<p>

"W-W-Wait a m-m-minute H-Hibari-s-san I-I n-need to h-help t-this l-lovely s-student." The principal said in a high pitch voice.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the action but then tossed it out of her mind. "I can wait outside to give you guys some more time to speak."

"NO!" He yelled then cleared his voice at the glare from the black-haired student. "I-I m-mean t-that is not necessary."

The student glared more at him before turning his glare at Tsuna who returned a bored look at him. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Hn." The older teen turned to leave but not before glancing at the principal and saying, "Do not forget, herbivore."

Then he left his hand brushing hers, they both felt an electric shock go through there body and then a heat surrounded them. Tsuna winced at the pain while the older teen glanced at her, both stared at each other.

"Now Sawada Tsunayoshi please come in and have a seat." The mans voice broke their stare.

"Hai." Tsuna said as she turned and entered the room while the older teen left without looking back.

"Let's discuss about your classroom-" The rest of the morning was spent with her learning the rules, wearing the uniform and being shown around the school then being led to her homeroom.

Entering she walked to the teacher who was counting money not bothering with the class. The person, as far as she can tell, is pale with shoulder length purple hair, purple triangles as for the rest was covered in a black cloak.

"What." Came the voice, Tsuna had trouble figuring out if the person is feminine or male.

"I'm a new student, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said showing her schedule to her homeroom teacher.

"Hn, grab a seat and do what you want as long as it is school appropriate and legal. If it's not then try to not get caught. It be troublesome for me if you get caught." Came the same voice.

Tsuna nodded and walked to a seat next to the window where she has a clear view of the sky and clouds floating by. She smiled a small smile as the sun shined brightly, closing her eyes and letting herself bath in the warmth. Not noticing a white-haired teen run by yelling 'EXTREME' to who knows where.

The bell rang and the teacher got up then left, the student continued to chat and talk to their friends as if the bell did not ring. She stretched in her chair not wanting to get up smiled inwardly as her back cracked. Her warm chocolate eyes scanned the room, not moving her head at all, and made a mental note about her classmates faces. She was taught by the best to not give away her movements nor what she was doing.

The bell rang a coupe of minutes later with her next teacher coming in, a calm smile on his face. He looks similar to the teen who was in the office, except he has longer black hair done in a braid that went past his waist, he also has on a red chinese robe with white pants. When he opened his eyes she noticed immediately that they were red. The smile never leaving his face until his gaze met hers, their she saw the slight raise in his eyebrows.

"Everyone sit down, looks like we have a new student." He said, as soon as those words left his mouth everyone sat down. "Now then would you like to introduce yourself?"

Tsuna flinched, she hated when she has to do this, getting to her feet, she clasps her hands together in the front and smiled her best smile to the class. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please take care of me!"

The males in the class blushed at her, while some girls stared in envy others could care less.

"It's nice to meet you Sawada, my name is Hibari Fong, but please just call me Fong, calling me Hibari will make me sound like my younger brother." Fong said with a smile.

Tsuna smiled then sat back down. _'Looks like today will be a good day.' _Tsuna thought.

"Now then, please open your History textbooks to chapter 6." Fong said as he went to his desk and grabbed said book.

_'Nevermind.' _Tsuna said as she stared at him.

Fong then turned to her and smiled, would anyone like to share a book with Sawada?" He did not expect to have the boys to raise their hands, except for a silver-haired teen and one with black short spiky hair.

Fong decided on who, and smiled. "Gokudera please sit next to Sawada and share a book with her. Oh and this is an order."

Gokudera closed his mouth shut, knowing he will get in trouble and face the wrath of his sister if he argued again. Getting up he grabbed his stuff and dropped it with a loud 'slam' next to her desk. Scouting the desk together he sat down and placed the book between them.

"Thank you, now as we were reading."

Tsuna payed close attention as she did not want to get caught spacing off. Only when the bell rang did everyone stop reading and putting their books away, with Fong leaving the classroom. Even though she had her gaze on the window she felt is stare on her along with someone else's, she did not bother to turn for she knows who he is.

The next teacher to walk in was a man in a white lab coat, green hair and eyes, with a light green shirt, dark green tie and black pants and shoes. He has glasses to which he fixed them closer to his face.

"Let's get stared shall we." He said, then turned to face her. "Call me Verde, Sawada."

Tsuna nodded hiding her thoughts about him before turning and following his notes on the board. The silver-haired teen was still next to her not bothering to move. This is how they spent their entire class period, the class following confused while her and Gokudera took notes like it was nothing.

Their next teacher was a biker kind of guy. He has spiky purple hair, purple eyes and purple make up. He had on a black and purple jumpsuit. He has a purple teardrop on the left under his eye. Two white bandages on both of his cheeks, a chain attached to his left lip and to his left ear.

"My name is Skull and you can catch up for now since I have nothing for you for today." Skull said as he sat down at the desk and started to correct some papers he took out of his black suitcase. The class did what they were told to do, not caring about learning.

Tsuna turned her gaze to the window, staring at the trees, and bushes. She caught Gokudera's, who is still next to her, movements. He took out a pair of headphones and plugged them into his ears then crossed his arms and ignored the world. She studied him through his reflection on the mirror before her ears caught a noise in the bushed. Narrowing her eyes she looked for the noise.

_'There!' _She thought as she saw a couple leaves fall to the ground, moving her eyes upward she saw a shadow figure. Clenching her teeth together she figured out what they wanted from her. _'Damnit! It's still to early, I have no one.'_

Getting up she walked to the teacher's desk and told him she was going to the bathroom to which he nodded not looking up at her. Leaving, she felt the gazes of two classmates, one glaring the other in wonder. Walking to the roof, her intuition leading her, she stepped out and waited for the figure to come out.

**"Sawada."**

Tsuna barley heard the person land behind her. Turning she saw a man in black. "Good Evening."

**"Do you have your team." **The quiet voice asked. His identity hidden by his hood. **"Your deadline is coming up. The consequences are also there waiting for you."**

"Yes I am aware of it." Tsuna said. "I still haven't met neither of my teammates."

The figure looked up, to the point where Tsuna saw the wicked smile. **"Don't lie to me Sawada, for ir shows you have met your Cloud."**

Her brown eyes widen to a friction. Shock took over until she forced herself out of it and fully faced the person. "What do you mean." Tsuna asked as she narrowed her eyes.

**"Oh? You haven't been told about the Mark." **

"No I have not." Tsuna said, they both ignored the presence that was near them.

** "Very well then, I shall tell you." **The person lifted a finger moving it make a japanese kanji. Tsuna did nothing, that was until she felt fresh air hit her back.

Looking down she saw her school jacket and white shirt undone and on the floor. Lifting her hands to cover herself she glared at the person.

**"The marks represent the attributes; Sun, Cloud, Rain, Lightning, Storm, Mist, and yours Sky." **Then she put up an image in between them, it was her back. **"Here shows your back, now as you can see your Cloud has been found."**

Tsuna saw that what was said is true, the part where it has the cloud has been filled in with a purple color. The cloud itself was a light purple. "But how? I never came in contact with anyone?"

**"When a color starts to blink it means that you are near that person. The way to tell is by how fast it is blinking, if its to the point where it looks like it's not blinking it means you are next to them."**

Tsuna took in all the information, then tried to figure out who she came in contact with.

**"Yours of course is already filled in. Now-"**

The Rain and Storm attribute started to blink, slowly.

**"Well, will you look at this, your Rain and Storm are getting near."**

Tsuna stared, then started to feel a bit warm on her back. Then the blinking got faster and faster.

The person look up. **"It looks like they are headed here, I shall take my leave. Do not forget about your deadline, also your opponents are not to be messed with for they are strong, their Skies may even be stronger than you."**

Tsuna nodded, turning her attention to the door. The next line made her blood freeze.

**"Your opponents may be closer than you think."**

Tsuna looked up. "What do you mean!"

But the figure faded into mist, leaving her alone on the roof.

Looking down at the ground she muttered, "Damnit."

She was thinking about her choices, _'I can either befriend them, or just force them. Wait, they are moving in the opposite direction? Does that men they aren't coming here?'_

She cut her train of thought off as she heard a soft 'thud' behind her. Moving to the left she saw a piece of metal fly by her head. Her right hand moved fast grabbing the other metal weapon stopping the attack. Then she took advantage of his shock and tried to twist.

But the person behind her saw this and aimed the other weapon to her side. He was fast but Tsuna was faster, moving her left hand to stop the metal. She didn't even wince when the metal came in contact with her soft skin. She knew she was trapped but she also had him trapped.

"Herbivore." Tsuna turned her head to see it was the man from this morning. "Not wearing a shirt in school or in school hours, you will be bitten to death."

Tsuna was confused, she looked down then remembered the person undressed her. Blushing she didn't know what to do, whether to cover herself and let him hit her, or to fight back and look for a chance to run. She didn't expect the older teen to lean close to her and whisper in herear.

"So the herbivore can fight." He said. Tsuna's blush went darker, her hand twitching to let the weapons go. No matter how much she wanted to she didn't. "Tattoos are against school rules."

"Tattoos?" Tsuna said. When she lessen her grip on the tonfas her intuition tugged. Moving fast she twisted around, tossing the tonfas to the wall next to the door where it got stuck there. "It's a mark not tattoos."

"Hn." He said as he tossed his black jacket to her. "Cover yourself."

"Ah, thanks sempai." Tsuna said as she took the jacket and used it. Zipping it up all the way. She looked at her old clothes, they were torn in pieces, now she has to buy new ones which are expensive.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me how I did and if I should continue.<strong>

**Also you guys can choose who Tsuna is going to stick with or if you want a Allx27. **

**Please review.**


End file.
